


Kiss and Make Up

by Poecilotheria



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting and making up, M/M, Suggestive Themes, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Dark Meta Knight goes too far and now has to make amends with an enraged and hurt Meta Knight.





	Kiss and Make Up

Dark had gone too far.  He’d known this the second he said it, and now he was on his knees in front of Meta’s locked door, hands pressed to the metal surface.  He pressed his head against the door, listening for any sign of whether the man’s rage still lingered.

                “Meta?” he asked quietly.  There was a long beat of silence.

                “Leave.”  Meta’s voice was hoarse and wavering.  Dark frowned and looked at the floor, trying to formulate his next sentence.  How could he have been so thoughtless? 

                “Are…Are you alright?” Dark pried, making his voice as gentle as possible. 

                “Did you not hear me?  Leave,” Meta repeated.  Then came the faint sound of rustling paper and sniffling.  Dark’s eyes widened.  Did he really manage to make the stoic man cry?  The thought made his own eyes mist up slightly, but he shook the sensation away.  No, he had no right to be upset.

                “I didn’t mean what I said,” Dark offered, his tone morose and genuine. 

                “What reason do I have to believe you?” came the response.  Dark sighed heavily and turned to sit with his back leaning on the door.

                “Because I say a lot of dumb shit,” he said, leaning his head back to rest against the metal. 

                “Hm,” Meta mumbled, the sound barely audible.  Dark closed his eyes and scowled in frustration at himself.  He could still clearly remember the look Meta had in his eyes after he’d screamed at him, and it was eating away at his heart.  Poor, poor Meta burdened with a piece of scum like Dark.

                “I…You…You have to know that I didn’t mean that…” he stammered. 

                “If I was secure in that knowledge I would not be upset,” Meta hissed.  Dark bowed his head, his eyes becoming dull with melancholy.

                “…You at least know that I love you, right?” Dark asked, his voice nearly a whisper.  Meta’s sharp hearing picked his words up effortlessly, though he didn’t immediately respond to them.  There was a long silence before he spoke.

                “Do I?” he asked, his voice nearly deserting him as he spoke.  Dark couldn’t stop a solitary tear from running down his cheek, and he turned to the door, again placing his hands against the cool metal.

                “Meta, liebling…” he paused to wipe away the few tears that joined the first, “Please…  I know I fucked up, give me a chance to fix it…” 

                “Do you think you deserve it?” Meta deadpanned, his voice hollow.  Dark shook his head, unseen by Meta.

                “No, but… I’m asking for it anyway,” he said firmly.  Meta was totally silent.  “You put up with so much of my bullshit but… I’ll make up for this, this wasn’t right.  I just said what I thought would hurt you and guess what?  One of the only times I’m right and it has to be this…”  Meta opened the door, nearly causing Dark to topple forward.  Dark looked up and felt his heart shatter a little more.  Meta’s eyes were red-rimmed and glittering with unshed tears, and there were still shining wet streaks running over his cheeks and down to his chin.

                “Come in,” he said flatly, allowing Dark to walk past him before closing and re-locking the door.  He then stood staring ahead for several long seconds before he turned and roughly embraced Dark, pressing his face into the crook of the man’s neck.  “You are a fucking asshole.  You are aware of this, yes?” Meta murmured, nearly choking on his words.

                “God, I’m so sorry…” Dark whispered, pulling Meta closer and gently rubbing the man’s back. 

                “When you said… you only loved my body…” Meta trailed off before clearing his throat, “That hurt.  In fact, it frightens me just how much it hurt…”  Dark rested his head on Meta’s, closing his eyes.

                “I was so pissed that I wasn’t thinking.  I just… I was tired of your attitude and when you told me that you didn’t have any time for me something snapped.  Doesn’t excuse it, but I still said it,” he mumbled.  Meta drew back slightly to look into Dark’s eye.

                “I should not have treated you so poorly.  I admit that I was in a poor mood and looking to start something,” Meta muttered.  His eyes were burning with their usual intensity, but the emotion within was something akin to sincerity.  Dark gently kissed him before pulling away only far enough to rest their foreheads together. 

                “Don’t blame yourself,” he said, their eyes locked.  Meta leaned forward for a second kiss, moving his hands up to Dark’s shoulders to pull him closer.  Dark eagerly parted his lips to allow the deeper kiss.  Meta nipped and pulled at his lower lip as he pulled away, eliciting a quiet groan from his partner.

                “I do not.  But the full truth is vital,” Meta said.  He then stifled an undignified squeak as Dark lifted him, carrying him bridal-style to his bed and slipping him under the bedding.  He then slid under the covers and curled against Meta, cupping the man’s face gently in his hands.

                “I want to make this up to you…” he purred, though there was an affectionate sincerity beneath the flirtatiousness.  Meta let out a breathy laugh.

                “One track mind much?  But I must admit that I am not particularly in the mood for such activities,” he quipped.  Dark gave him a dramatic pout and tilted the man’s head up to bare the soft skin of his neck.  He then ran his tongue over the exposed skin, stopping just below Meta’s jawline to softly nip at the sensitive flesh.

                “Really now,” Dark quipped.  Meta grumbled quietly, blushing. 

                “I suppose a slight bit of physicality cannot hurt,” he drawled.  Dark gave him a cat like grin and unzipped the top half of Meta’s jacket, pulling the fabric aside.

                “Only if you want it to,” he purred, moving to gently nibble and suck at the area just above Meta’s prominent collarbone.  Meta hummed quietly in approval, the sound smooth and deep.  Dark only pulled away after leaving a satisfactory strand of small purple bruises across the man’s skin. 

                “Ah, but _you_ are the masochist here,” Meta teased, removing a glove and lightly running a claw along Dark’s jaw. 

                “Indeed, I am,” Dark breathed, shuddering slightly.  Meta smirked, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

                “Then perhaps…” Meta leaned close enough for his breath to tickle Dark’s ear, “…you would be willing to accept a punishment?”  Dark’s eyes snapped wide open, and he nodded eagerly.

                “Of course, I’ll do anything,” he chirped, practically drooling at the thought.  Meta’s smirk only grew wider.

                “Anything, hm?”

                An hour later Meta sat comfortably in a folding chair, sipping his tea and leisurely surveying the hangar.  Dark was dutifully washing the fuselage of a small jet, occasionally pausing to shoot Meta a withering glare.

                “Are you enjoying your punishment?” Meta called out, his eyes squinted in impish glee.  Dark angrily brandished the squeegee towards his smug lover, scowling.

                “Oh fuck off, Meta!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request for winglemingle34 on tumblr!


End file.
